True
True & The Turtles 'is the fourth episode of the first season of The Adventures Of True. ''True is invited to have dinner with Franklin and his family. One afternoon, True came home from school. Stocking Head and Moose were away visiting Moose's family, and Moose had checked Stocking Head out of school early that day, so currently, it was just her and James at home. James was playing ''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga ''on the Xbox 360 when True came in the house. "Hi, cuz." True said as she came into the house. "Hey, cuz." said James as he paused his game. "How was school today?" "Same as always." said True. "In math, we learned about place value, we played broomball in P.E., and at recess, Franklin, Gil, Goby, and Nonny taught me how to play freeze tag." "Sounds like you had fun." said James. "Speaking of which, Franklin's mom called me earlier." "Oh, did she?" asked True. "What did she want?" "She actually invited you over to their house and have dinner with them." said James. "Would you like to go?" True smiled. "Oh boy, would I!" she said. James chuckled. "I knew you would say yes." said James. "We'll be leaving around 4:30." "Okay." said True. "I'll be in my room." "Alright." said James. "I'll come get you when it's time to go." "Sounds good." said True. With that, True skipped upstairs to her room, sat on her bed, and spoke to her stuffed cat, Sherman. "I got invited to have dinner at Franklin's house tonight, Sherman." she said. "Doesn't that sound exciting?" True moved Sherman's head in a nodding motion. "I'm glad you think so." said True. "So, what do you wanna do now?" True moved Sherman's arms in a shrugging motion. "I'm not sure either." said True. "I know! How about a story?" True nodded Sherman's head again. "My thoughts exactly." said True. With that, True grabbed a book off her bookshelf, which was ''The Remarkable Farkle McBride ''by John Lithgow, and started reading. Just as she was finished reading the last sentence on the last pace, the door opened and James poked his head in. "You ready?" James asked. "Yup." said True. "And perfect timing, too. I just got done reading this book to Sherman." "You're right, that is perfect timing." James said with a laugh. "Well, come on then." After saying goodbye to Sherman, True joined James in his Jetta and they drove to Franklin's house. They soon arrived, and James knocked on the door. "I'll get it." said a voice from inside. The door opened, and they were greeted by a tall male turtle who wore nothing at all. This was Franklin's father, Mr. Turtle. "Hello, James." said Mr. Turtle. "Hi, Mr. Turtle." said James. "Please, come inside." said Mr. Turtle. James and True did so. "Franklin, Harriet, they're here!" said Mr. Turtle. "Coming, Dad!" Franklin said. Franklin, who didn't have his trademark hat on, then entered the room, followed by a younger shorter turtle who wore a purple bow on her head. The younger turtle quickly hid behind Franklin when she saw True, who was immediately concerned. "What did I do?" True asked worriedly. "Don't fret, you didn't do anything." said Mr. Turtle. "This is Franklin's younger sister, Harriet." "Yeah." said Franklin. "She's just shy around new people, that's all." "Oh, okay." said True. Franklin then got down to eye level at Harriet. "It's okay, Harriet." said Franklin. "This is my friend from school." "Hello." Harriet said shyly. "Hi there." True said. "I'm True." True then held out her hand, and Harriet shook it. Mr. Turtle then looked at James. "Would you like to stay as well?" asked Mr. Turtle. "Sure, why not?" replied James. "What's on the menu?" "Ham steaks with macaroni shells and steamed asparagus." said Mr. Turtle. "The missus is out getting the stuff, and she's bringing a surprise." "Oh, boy!" said True. "What's the surprise?" "I'd tell you, but you know how that works." said Mr. Turtle. True giggled. "Point taken." she said. "Wanna come play with me and Harriet while we wait for Mom to get back and dinner is ready?" Franklin asked. "Sure." said True. "Okay, let's go." said Franklin. With that, Franklin, True, and Harriet went to Franklin's room. "So, what do you wanna play?" True asked. "Do you like card games?" Franklin asked. "Yeah." said True. "Go Fish is my favorite. I play it all the time with James. He actually taught me how to play." "Oh, that's cool." said Franklin. "So, Go Fish it is then." "Can I play too?" Harriet asked. "Certainly." said Frank. "You wanna deal the cards?" "Okay!" said Harriet. "Do you remember how?" Franklin said. "Yup." said Harriet. "Since three are playing, I give out five cards each, including five for myself, and they have to be face-down." "Good job." said Franklin. "Wow, she's smart." said True. "Yeah, and she's only three." said Franklin. Soon, the cards were dealt, and True and Franklin looked at their hands. "May the best one win." said True. "And I already know that'll be me." "We'll see about that." said Franklin. With that, the game eventually began, and, much to True and Franklin's surprise, Harriet actually managed to clean both her brother and his friend out. "Yay, I win!" she cheered. "Mom and Dad have taught you well." said Franklin. "Maybe a little too well." Everyone laughed, and they played four more matches, and somehow, Harriet managed to win all four of those matches. "Okay, are you sure you're not cheating?" Franklin asked. Harriet was apalled. "Me, cheat?" Harriet asked. "Never!" Franklin laughed. "I'm just teasing, sis." he said. Harriet and True giggled as well, then they decided to take a break from playing Go Fish and do something else instead. While Harriet went to play with her own toys, Franklin and True played checkers. Eventually, another adult turtle came in. This one was female and wore a purple ribbon with an artificial diamond clasp around her neck entered. This, obviously, was Franklin's mother, Mrs. Turtle. "Dinner's ready, you two." she said. "Okay, Mom." said Franklin. With that, True and Franklin collected Harriet and, after they cleaned their hands, they joined Mr. and Mrs. Turtle and James at the dinner table, where juicy thick-cut ham steaks, creamy macaroni shells, and crisp asparagus were loaded onto their plates. "Mmm!" True said. "Looks great!" After Mr. Turtle said grace for the meal, everyone began dining. "This asparagus is delicious, Mrs. Turtle." said True. "Glad to hear." said Mrs. Turtle. "And these macaroni shells are tasty as well." said James. After dinner, True helped clear the table and even helped Mr. and Mrs. Turtle do the dishes. Afterwards, she, Franklin, and Harriet played hide and seek outside until Mr. Turtle called them back inside for the surprise, which was a delicious white chocolate cake. While they had their cake, they watched ''America's Funniest Home Videos ''on TV, then it was time for James and True to head home, so, after getting a piece of cake for Moose and Stocking Head, they got in the car and drove home. "Did you have fun, True?" James asked. "By golly, I did." said True. "That's great." said James. When they got home, True had a nice warm bath, then went to bed, happy to have had such a fun night at the Turtle residence. '''The End Notes * Moose and Stocking Head are absent in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of True Episodes